


A Story About Us

by Moonpop



Series: 100 Lifetimes Challenge [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 100 Lifetimes Challenge, Alternate Universe, But mostly fluff, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonpop/pseuds/Moonpop
Summary: This currently has ZERO Endgame spoilersI know forever don't existBut after this life, I’ll find you in the nextSo when I say "forever," it’s the goddamn truthI'll keep finding, finding you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Where I finally convince myself to stop lurking and take on wisterings' challenge, a quarter at a time.





	1. Closure

**Author's Note:**

> Thor writes Loki a final letter. Human AU. 
> 
> I am very sorry the first one is so sad (I hope?). Since the majority of my other ideas are all tooth-rotting fluff, I can promise this one is an outlier. I dreamed it this morning and it wouldn't let go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, off-screen character death

There is a box of letters sitting next to him on the kitchen table. He isn’t sure if re-reading them was a good idea or not before doing this. He knows the pictures were a bad idea.  


This is not how he could have ever envisioned his life to be at almost forty – sitting in the kitchen of the house he shares with his mother while she’s out for a few hours to let him do this. She’ll take the letter with her when she leaves tonight to make the nine hour drive for the ceremony. She waited as long as possible to try to persuade him to go too and this is their middle ground.  


He takes the pen in hand, deep breath, wishes there was alcohol in the house. 

Starts the same way he has started every letter he ever wrote. 

_My Beloved,_

_I miss you._

He drops the pen, puts his head in his hands. He would wonder why this is so hard if he didn’t know exactly why. 

Starts again. 

_I’m sorry._

He swears only a few minutes have passed, so he’s startled when he hears the front door opening again with his mother’s voice. He has no more time. 

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t do more for either of us. That I let her death come between us. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most. That I let it get to the point where all I could see was her when I looked at you. That I convinced myself that I couldn’t talk to you. That I convinced you that you could no longer talk to me._

_I guess I always thought we’d have more time. That one day it would be okay again. I never thought we’d be unable to try again._

_At least you two can be together now._

“Thor?” Frigga is standing in the doorway with her overnight bag. The dry-cleaning bag with her black dress is slung over her shoulder. “I need to leave now darling, if I’m going to make it in time.” 

He folds the letter carefully, slowly puts it in the envelope. Wipes his face. 

“Yea, just let me get my things. Ten minutes and I’ll be in the car.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU featuring Scientist!Thor and Radio host!Loki

_We received a press release this morning. The Night Vale Business Association is proud to announce the opening of the brand new Night Vale Harbor and Waterfront Recreation Area. I have been to these facilities myself recently on their invitation, and I can tell you that it is absolutely top of the line and beautiful._

“Can you find some music again?” he asks and Darcy reaches for the dial. The voice is pleasant, but the material is rather dry as they drive through the desert and there is nothing else to keep their interest. Darcy gently turns the dial and nothing happens. She gives it a sharp turn and the same voice continues to give the local news without pause. 

“That’s weird. The dial must be broken.” 

_Sturdy docking areas made from eco-friendly post-consumer material, a boardwalk for pedestrians, and plenty of stands ready for local food vendors and merchants to turn into a bustling public marketplace._

“Did I tell you what David texted me last night?” and she turns the radio off before Thor can respond with ‘yes, yes you did. Twice.’ 

Not that he really would have ever said such a thing.

*****

Thor walks back out to the car from their new lab. He’s just brought several of the heavy, equipment filled boxes inside. “So are you two going to help, or….?”  


“Thor!” Jane runs over to him, “Look at these readings! None of these make any sense! They’re real!” Jane only yells when she’s beyond excitement. The unbelievable readings are why they are here after all.  
Before Thor can say anything to her Darcy is beside him. “Thor, can you smell that? Let’s have lunch first!” Thor would have to be dead to not be able to smell the delicious scent wafting from Big Rico’s Pizza next door. 

*****

They are in the lab the next day unloading boxes. The radio is on again. Apparently the dial wasn’t broken in the car. The town appears to receive only a single station. Music has been playing for the first half of the morning before the regular host takes the mic. 

_Hello, listeners,_ The soft voice croons, _To start things off, I’ve been asked to read this brief notice:  
The City Council announces the opening of a new Dog Park at the corner of Earl and Somerset, near the Ralph’s. They would like to remind everyone that dogs are not allowed in the Dog Park. People are not allowed in the Dog Park._

Jane, Darcy, and Thor all stop in their tracks. 

_It is possible you will see Hooded Figures in the Dog Park._

_Do not approach them. Do not approach the Dog Park._

_The fence is electrified and highly dangerous. Try not to look at the Dog Park, and especially do not look for any period of time at the Hooded Figures. The Dog Park will not harm you._

Darcy and Thor exchange looks. Jane already has their “weird social occurrences” purple journal out. 

They are prepared for anything.

*********  
A few days later Thor is alone in the lab getting their last few things set up before full experiments can begin. It’s taken them almost a week to get the lab set up around settling in their apartments and meeting the influx of towns’ people who wanted to welcome them. “To vet them” felt like a more apt phrase to Thor, even though he had had the chance to meet the, very attractive, local radio host while shopping at Ralph’s yesterday. 

The radio is on again since CDs and cell phones don’t seem to work in this town. Thor has been carrying around a dead brick in his pocket for almost a week. He’s only half listening as he unpacks the last box of beakers. 

_A new man came into town this week. Who is he? What does he want from us? Why his perfect and beautiful haircut? Why his perfect and beautiful coat? Why his perfect and beautiful shoulders? Why his perfect and beautiful eyes?_

_He says he is a scientist. Well…we have all been scientists at one point or another in our lives. But why now? Why here? And just what does he plan to do with all those breakers and humming electrical instruments in that lab he’s renting – the one next to Big Rico’s Pizza?_

_No one does a slice like Big Rico. No one._

Thor, his face aflame, drops the beakers he’s holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic parts are almost verbatim from episode one of the exquisite podcast Welcome to Night Vale. If you haven't listened to it please check it out ASAP, it's completely free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Jotunn!Loki/Thor

Loki knows the exact moment he decided he was going to marry Thor. 

They’d met the year before when their fathers had decided they were both finally old enough to be involved in the workings of their own courts. 

Its summer on Jotunheim the first time they meet. That first day is full of introductory court etiquette, a lot of posturing, and then a welcome feast. Thor and Loki barely manage to stay longer than their respective parents before they are fumbling each other’s clothes off in Loki’s suite. 

Thor stays for two weeks and not a single night is spent in his own guest bed. 

They part reluctantly, although neither is willing to say so, and each writes their time together off as a fling. 

The next time they meet is winter on Asgard. They don’t even make it until the evening this time. They show up late for the feast with overly rehearsed excuses (Thor) and “the truth” (Loki). 

The goodbyes are openly reluctant this time. Loki doesn’t even get all the way home before a letter is delivered to him. 

They must send over two hundred letters in the following seven months before Thor is able to return to Jotunheim. 

It’s not exactly what he was expecting. 

He was expecting Loki to be there to greet him with the rest of the court upon his family’s arrival. Instead he is informed after an hour of tedious small talk that Prince Loki is feeling unwell. They are not expecting to see him out of his rooms until tomorrow at the earliest. 

It’s late in the evening, although earlier than is probably polite to leave, before Thor is able to make his excuses and escape the feast. He makes his way directly to Loki’s rooms. The front room is completely dark and Thor slowly picks his way through to where he remembers Loki’s bedroom door to be. He only bangs his legs into furniture twice. 

Loki’s room is almost equally dark except for one small, soft mage light directly over Loki. Loki who is tucked up in bed, nose buried in a book. He doesn’t look unwell and Thor tries to stomp down the feeling of hurt that is welling up inside him. Maybe Loki simply didn’t want to see him. Before he can decide to slip out, hopefully, unnoticed, Loki looks up from his book. 

Thor ignores his brief flash of doubt and greets Loki as he always does, with a booming “Loki!” He immediately stops, however, when he sees Loki flinch. 

He sits quietly on the bed next to him instead and says, in a much softer voice, “They told me you weren’t feeling well.” 

“I’m not,” Loki says equally as softly, “I have a terrible migraine and I can’t handle all of the sound and light that comes with you right now.” He gives Thor a look, “and I especially can’t handle all of the movement sex requires. So you can go.” 

Thor frowns. “Loki, I only wanted to see you. I’ve missed you.” And before Loki can respond to that Thor is on his feet again. “I’ve got an idea. I’ll be right back,” a quick, soft kiss to Loki’s brow and then he’s out the door. 

Loki uses his seiðr to turn one of the mage lights on in his front room in case Thor does indeed come back before forcing his attention back to his book. Acknowledging his headaches always makes the pain feel more insistent. 

Thor returns half an hour later. He’s dressed in soft looking night clothes rather than the formal armor he had on for the feast. He comes in quietly and nudges Loki gently aside until there is room in the bed for him too. He has a novel in his hand. He speaks softly, “I can’t deny I was hoping I’d be in your bed for other purposes, but this is nice too.” 

He waits for Loki to respond and when he receives a positive “it is nice,” he snuggles himself into Loki’s shoulder and opens his book. It’s got a green and silver cover and Loki recognizes the title as being the second in one of his favorite series. 

“You’re reading the Temeraire series?” He asks, surprised. Thor, with his constant anxious energy, never struck him as much of a reader. 

Thor smiles up at him. “Yep. I wanted to surprise you since I know it’s your favorite. It’s really good. I’m not exactly upset that I’ll probably be able to finish it tonight. Then we can talk about it in the morning. If you’re feeling up to it that is.” He places a quick kiss to Loki’s shoulder before going back to the book. 

Loki isn’t sure if a sexier string of sentences has ever been said to him. He relaxes against Thor’s warmth. Goes back to his own novel. 

And he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Temeraire series is written by Naomi Novik and is top-tier historical fiction/fantasy. If you haven't read it do yourself a favor and check out the first book His Majesty's Dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human AU, Female Loki, past Tony/Loki, kids, slight underage with past references to Loki being 17 while Thor is 25 and Tony is 27.

“Look, I’m not going to answer you about this right now. I need to talk to my husband first.” Thor hears Loki say, agitated, and into what must be the phone as he doesn’t hear the response. 

“ _Why?_ Because Thor is his _father_ , that’s why.” Thor walks into the kitchen with the groceries and sets the bags quietly on the table. He’s just in time to see Loki run her fingers angrily through her curls, something she only does when she’s feeling out of control about a situation. He wants to take the phone and end whoever is on the other side upsetting his wife so badly. His wife who was all smiles and kisses when he left half an hour ago to pick up the things to make tacos for dinner. 

Before he can say anything Loki is shoving a jar of baby carrots into his hands with a teeny-tiny spoon, turning him, and pushing him into the living room. “No – NO. _You_ dumped some sperm into me and then took off.” Thor can hear her voice getting fainter and fainter as she walks out to the patio. He hears the glass door open, “Oh, _you_ were young? You were ten years older than me. That made me _seventeen_ in case you’ve forgo-,” she’s hissing as the door closes. 

Thor looks at the floor and sighs deeply.

Anthony Stark. 

He looks up into the fat, happy smile and bright blue eyes of easy-going eight month old Modi. The chubby little baby is sitting delightedly in his pint-size baby swing. Magni, his four year old sister, is passed out like a drunk: half-on-half-off the couch, drool streaming down one cheek, Naruto stickers all over her face. Nine year old Tally doesn’t even bother to glance at him as she practices over and over for her multiplication test tomorrow with her headphones on. She’s determined to have the best time in the school’s history of fourth graders. 

At least some people are as he left them. 

Peter, their oldest at twelve years old, must still be at Miles’s house or there is no way Loki would have been having that conversation so loudly in their kitchen. 

Peter with his brilliant mind and his obsession with Legos and manga. His warms smiles and thoughtful, quiet acts of kindness. 

Peter with his terrible dance moves and worse drawing. Peter with his pure, unrestrained joy for all the natural wonder the world has to offer. His adamant need to know the “hows” and “whys” of everything he encounters. 

Peter who doesn’t yet know that Thor isn’t his biological father.

~ * ~

Thor met Loki twelve years ago.

He’d been walking by the front office of the small garage he and his mother run when he’d heard the crying. Since that was a pretty unusual occurrence at a mechanic’s, he’d poked his head in and seen a pretty, pregnant girl crying into his mother’s shoulder. They both looked up as he came in and Thor looked into huge, gorgeous green eyes as he asked what was going on and handed the girl the slightly damp, but clean, towel he had just been using to dry his hands. 

She quietly thanked him before turning back to Frigga, “I’m so sorry.” She dabbed at her eyes and gestured to her rounded stomach, “I feel like this is making me crazy about everything.” 

Frigga gave a huff of laugher and pointed at Thor, “laundry commercials were always my undoing when I was pregnant with this one.” 

Loki let out a surprised, wet laugh. “Laundry commercials?” A laugh which Thor responded with “I was letting her know what a nice, clean boy I was going to be. She was overcome with joy.” 

It was clearly a practiced back-and-forth, but no less funny to Loki for it. 

Frigga stood up as she introduced the two, “Thor will you sit with her please while I go make some tea?” 

Loki’s protests about not wanting to be a bother were overridden by them both. 

After his mother had gone Thor softly asked what the problem was. 

“Well that brunette is still looking but apparently it would be cheaper for me to just set the car on fire and buy a Lamborghini then repair the junk.” She sniffs again and gently rubs her belly. 

“Well could you or your husband do the repairs once you know the problems? We’ve done that before for people. We charge the diagnostic costs and then-.” 

“Re-sell them the parts at cost. Yea, your mother suggested that as well. Unfortunately, even if I could get under a car right now I wouldn’t know what the hell to do,” she paused before continuing quietly, “and I’m on my own now.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry?” Thor said feeling wildly inadequate as he did so. She snorts without looking up. “Are you? I change my mind ten times a day about whether I am or not.” She’s suddenly fierce, protective as she looks right at him, “but he’s mine and I’m not giving him up.”

~ * ~

Thor was infatuated after that.

Sif was right and Loki’s car was a wash, but Thor still wanted to help her. The pretty, seventeen year old girl who was six months pregnant and needed her car to get to the diner where she worked ten hours a day on her feet. 

The viciously intelligent young woman who came to the shop every day after her shift and made Thor go over everything he had done to her new car so she could learn. “New” being a hooptie that Fandral had grabbed at a police auction a few weeks before and that they’d been waiting for someone to be interested in paying for the repairs for. 

Thor, and his mother, had both offered to help the expectant mother out by doing the work pro-bono and buying the parts themselves, an offer to which Loki had politely, but flatly, refused. She’d said she might as well get used to tackling the world on her own. 

Thor had felt simultaneously saddened at her loneliness and amazed at her strength. A strength that he could not imagine himself having in the same situation, despite being eight years older than her. 

When her car was finished two weeks later Thor had asked her if she’d like to go for dinner in it. Loki had given him a long look and then walked away to settle her bill with his mother. He’d been completely deflated and quickly disappeared into the back to putter around aimlessly until he could be sure she’d left. 

He was trying to stop feeling sorry for himself when she’d found him twenty minutes later. She’d looked at him, cupped her belly, informed him that there would be _no_ sex until long after this baby was out of her, and asked if he was sure. 

He was.

~ * ~

He’s brought back to the present by the slam of the front door and several things happening at once. Modi chocks on the carrots he inhaled from his surprise and proceeds to immediately cough up most of the jar unto himself and start wailing. Magni rockets off the couch, looks around wildly, finds her father’s warm face – and promptly bursts into tears. Peter comes in cheerfully before realizing that he must have slammed the door again. He was spoiled by his oldest sister’s non-reaction to everything when they were younger.

Tally ignores all of them as she feels is her right. 

Before Peter can truly start to feel bad – or worse hear something he shouldn’t yet from this mother’s ongoing phone call – Thor passes Modi into Peter’s arms and solemnly tells him that his penance is to wash and change the young master. Peter, grinning, bows as deeply as he can while taking his baby brother, snatches his babiest baby sister’s hand up along the way, and disappears upstairs. Lately Magni has been insisting on approving anything Modi wears. No one in the family has been quite able to figure out why Magni screams “I keep him!” when she doesn’t like the outfit choices, although Peter and Talley have certainly been giving the problem all of their combined creative powers. 

With those three safely away, Thor takes off Talley’s headphones and offers her her own tailor-made distraction: using the chef knife to cut up the veggies they’ll need for their meal. After weeks of dedicated supervision and careful instructions, they’ve finally allowed her to perform this task even if neither Thor nor Loki are in the room, but only twice. She lights up at the offer, pulls her headphones back on, and is out of the room in a flash. They’ll need to have another talk about manners later, but that can wait, Thor thinks, as he steps outside. 

Loki whips around, but relaxes as soon as she sees it’s only Thor. Thor quietly pulls her into his arms and she leans gratefully back as she wraps up the call. 

“Anthony, I am genuinely glad to hear that you’re really clean now. Truly. But nothing you say is going to make me agree to this being even _potentially_ possible before I talk to Thor. Thor, who is letting me know right now, that our multiple kids would probably like to have dinner at some point. Thor who was the one holding my hand in the delivery room twelve years ago. _I_ will call _you_ when I’ve decided.” And with that she unceremoniously hangs up the phone and mutes it. 

Thor stands there for a long moment, his face pressed against his wife’s shoulder, just breathing in her comforting scent. 

“I’ll tell him.”


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is the first in a tooth-rotting domestic fluff series I am writing and can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559225)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jotun, intersex Loki; mature content; established relationship

Our story opens with Thor and Loki taking a leisurely stroll through the palace gardens while a delicious afternoon tea is being set-up in their absence. They will return shortly to dine charmingly with the queen and her ladies. 

It’s a stunning day in late spring on Asgard. The sky is a vivid blue, birds are singing, flowers and trees bloom brilliantly in every color imaginable, and the air is the perfect temperature to be most pleasant for both. It is a picture perfect day for a lovers’ stroll and all of the ladies had smiled softly to see Thor gentlemanly offer up his arm for his betrothed at his mother’s suggestion. 

It all sounds and looks idyllic. 

Except for the fact that Frigga had actually “suggested” the “delightful mid-day stroll” loudly to her ladies while quietly pushing Thor and Loki out of the courtyard, hissing into their ears “If you two know what is good for you, you will return - _promptly_ \- with new attitudes.” 

And now the lovely couple is taking this otherwise beautiful experience to fume about Thor’s brother. 

“He was smarter than he usually is to take off so fast. I’m going to put him through a wall the next time I see him.” 

“Well, that might be a bit much for someone not yet full grown. Your parents should really talk to Tyr though. He is young, yes, but surely not so that he needed to be screaming bloody murder just because he walked in on us,” Loki says crossly. “No wonder everyone came rushing in so. One would have thought they would find you with a knife in my cunt rather than your tongue, the way he was going on.” 

An hour beforehand had found Loki with his legs hooked over Thor’s shoulders as the other man eagerly ate away at him. Loki’s long fingers had been tangled in Thor’s longer hair, using the grip to grind Thor’s face against himself _just so_ when the screaming had started. Thor had pulled away abruptly and before either could stand, let alone get dressed, guards were spilling into Thor’s chambers. 

The guards had been hastily backing _out_ of Thor’s chambers a few moments later, but not before Frigga herself had come bustling through. She’d taken one look at them and told them they had five minutes to be dressed and in the garden courtyard. 

She had pushed them back out after Thor had snapped at Lady Sybil and Loki looked like he was about to come to blows with Lady Margolotta. 

“I mean, honestly –,” Loki is saying as Thor starts to laugh. 

“That wasn’t Tyr.” 

Loki slows his steps, confused, “What? You said it was your brother.” Well, Thor had said he recognized the _voice_ of his brother. The person in question had already disappeared from the room before Loki had pulled himself off the couch. 

Thor gives another chuckle, “I did. It was Balder, not Tyr.” Loki looks even more confused at this information. “But Balder is far older than you.” His brow wrinkles and Thor can’t help but reach out to rub it smooth. 

“I just assumed it was the _child_ reacting like that. Balder has three children of his own!” Loki almost shouts, indignant. He had to spend months out of Thor’s company before this visit and while it was one thing to think a child had overacted to walking in on them enjoying one another - and therefore leaving them both unfulfilled - it was quite another to consider the adult sibling as the culprit. “Surely he cannot have found himself so unacquainted with the task at hand.” 

Thor winds Loki’s hand back around his arm and resumes walking. His mother knows _exactly_ how long a “stroll around the gardens” takes. “Unfortunately I think he _is_ quite unfamiliar with it.” 

Loki makes such a face at this comment that Thor cannot help laughing again. He thinks he has never laughed as often in his life before Loki came into it with his sharp tongue and sharper faces. 

After a moment Loki’s face takes on a much more smug expression. “No wonder they had to arrange his marriage.” He lays his right hand over his left, which is wrapped around Thor’s arm, and gives it a squeeze. 

“Rather than ours,” Thor says with his own satisfaction, squeezing Loki’s hands in return, before continuing, “I suspect that is why he was making such a fuss. Our parents have always expected celibacy from all of us before marriage and then to ‘do our duty’ afterwards. A way of life Balder has strictly adhered to.” 

Loki doubles up in laughter over this and Thor can’t help but join him. They’d originally met in a pub on Vanaheim and had quickly decided how perfect the other would be for a one-night stand. 

It was only after that one night had turned into two had turned into several had turned into a week that they even considered an actual relationship as another option. Most people would be hard-pressed to find two beings less celibate. 

“You are the god of fertility. You cannot honestly expect me to believe anyone, let alone your parents, thought you were waiting for marriage.” 

Thor grins, “They may have taken the absence of a dozen bastards running around as evidence of my chastity.” Loki grins back in return, “And I suppose you just never found an opportunity to correct them of this assumption?” 

Thor has kept them at almost a trot for the last half of the garden path and now they have a few moments before they are due back. Just before they turn the last corner, and will be in sight once again of the garden party, Thor pushes Loki against a broad cherry tree and kisses him hungrily, huge grin on his face, “I guess not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 points to your Hogwarts house for anyone who can tell me who Ladies Sybil and Margolotta are ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content, human AU, female Loki, a tiny bit of daddy kink, talk of depression/suicide (not about Thor or Loki) <– that tag makes this sound like it’s not as soft and warm as it is.

Thor runs his hand over Loki’s side, under her shirt, marveling at how soft her skin is. They had snuggled up in his bed to watch a movie both had already seem before and it had quickly been abandoned for more interesting pursuits. So he is a bit surprised when he feels her little fingers gently, but firmly, pushing him back. 

“What? Do you need me to stop?” he says, worriedly, pulling back even further. 

She gives her soft, warm laugh – like the tinkle of little silver bells Thor privately thinks but hasn’t said yet because he’s trying to not freak out his girlfriend of only a few weeks with the wealth of “smothering” affection boiling inside him that had ended two previous relationships. 

She winds her fingers into his hair and pulls him back in. “No, you human cinnamon roll. Do you have any condoms?” 

Thor is out of his bed before that last word is even finished. 

“You’re sure?” He says, coming back into the room, although it’s rather unnecessary with the way Loki is already free of her shirt and wiggling out of her shorts. She just grins at him. Thor tosses her the box before shedding his own clothing. Down to his boxers he kneels back on the bed and jerks Loki hard against him, spreading her legs over this thighs. Before he can even start to feel bad about this, she is yanking him down to her for a kiss, just as roughly. 

“Okay?” He says, just to make sure. Thor is ever cognizant of his size and how that can make others feel around him. He also really enjoys sex being a little rough. It’s a hard line to walk. “Okay daddy.” Loki says, biting his lower lip as she draws back. She feels his cock twitch against her at this. 

“I knew it,” she says smugly. “Shut it,” Thor responds fondly, leaning back in for a delightfully filthy kiss. 

“We’ll need to get tested so we won’t have to always be using condoms.” 

“Oh? Do we now? And why is that?” 

Thor grins against her mouth, “Because I don’t know what I love more – eating my girl out before or after I fill her up.” Loki groans and Thor smugly says, “I knew it.” 

“Shut it daddy.”

Thor gives her another hungry kiss before moving down her body. 

“Tell me how nice my expensive lingerie is,” she orders, unhooking her bra as Thor starts taking off her panties. “It’s gorgeous,” he grins up at her, nuzzles her tummy, "but not as gorgeous as you." He grins at her eye roll. 

He is just starting to lick into her when he hears a phone ringing. “Is that mine or yours?” 

“Who cares?” Loki groans, her hand in Thor’s hair pushing him back down. And frankly, he can’t argue with that question – Loki tastes _divine_. 

Thor is giving Loki’s clit all of the attention it deserves the second time he hears the ringing. 

The third time he stops, gives a frustrated sigh, pulls his fingers out to Loki’s _deeply_ displeased whine, and answers his phone without looking at the screen. 

“Hey Buck,” he says at the same time Loki loudly declares, “I was _so_ close.” 

“That was nothing. What’s up?” while immediately following with a mouthed “I’m sorry” to his very annoyed girlfriend. 

“I’m sorry. I know it’s late. Your last train is in half an hour: 12:47.” Thor pinches the bridge of his nose, willing all of himself to not let any of his negative emotions bleed into his tone. 

“That bad, huh?” 

“That bad,” comes the soft reply. “My office thinks I have the flu.” 

_Shit._ Thor thinks, but tactfully doesn’t say. “Get dressed, go do our normal convenience store run, and I’ll meet you at the station. The walk will do you good.” 

“I don’t –“

“Now,” Thor barks – severely enough to make Loki jump. “I’ll be there soon.” He unceremoniously hangs up. 

“That was a bit harsh.” 

“What?” He looks up from his phone, “Oh yea. I guess it would seem that way.” He scrubs his hands over his face. He wants Loki so badly right now he feels like he can’t breathe. “Buck went to military school for seven years. That move works quite well for him.” 

He sighs heavily and then removes his hands to look at the absolutely stunning woman laid out in his bed, who Thor is totally not in love with. She seems more concerned now than anything else and Thor is almost absurdly grateful for that. 

“I have to go.” 

“Yes, I got that part.” She reaches for him and pulls him closer. “What is going on?” 

Thor rests his head against her chest and says tiredly, “my friend has really, _really_ bad depression and he calls me like this when he isn’t sure if he’ll make it through the night if no one comes over. There are several of us helping him out, but at this time of night I’m the only one who can still get a train. He just told me he hasn’t been to work in days which means it’s _bad_. Last year he almost got fired over his sick leave.”

He feels her nails running over his scalp and sighs. He’d do anything to not have to leave right now. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s warmth, before Loki reluctantly says, “I guess we should get going if we’re going to make that train.” Thor lifts his head with a confused look, “We?” 

“Well, it sounds like you’re going to be busy this weekend so I might as well go home now too.” Loki lives a few stations over from him. And before Thor can open his mouth to, most likely, apologize, she hurries on to say, “Which is fine.”

Loki hesitates, biting her lower lip, and looking down, away from Thor before adding softly, “I’ve dealt with depression myself before.” She meets Thor’s gaze, sees nothing but concern and that soft, warm _something_ in his eyes that he often has when looking at her. She cups his cheek. “I think your friend is lucky to have you.” 

He smiles, presses a soft kiss to her palm before leaning up to kiss her properly. “I want you to stay here though.” He says when they break. Gives her another peck before pulling himself out of the bed to get dressed and throw his bag together. “Like I said, there are several of us helping him out and I’ll get one of them to relive me when first trains start in a couple of hours.” He grins at her while tucking himself into his jeans, “and then I’ll be back to spend the weekend worshiping you, just liked we planned.” 

“Oh is that what we had planned?” 

Thor’s grinning face pops through the top of his t-shirt. “It’s what I had planned.” 

Loki just rolls her eyes. Thor finishes getting his things together and leans down to give her another quick kiss. He sobers a little, “Thank you Loki, really. I know a lot of people wouldn’t be so understanding.” 

She hums and kisses him again, before pushing him away. “Well, try not to make a habit out of it.” 

Thor laughs as he’s walking out of his bedroom. “Buck and I will give it our best shot.” 

Thor sets off at a quick pace once he’s out the door. He really is deeply concerned about Bucky and he knows the second he hits the station he’s going to need to start messaging people and making calls. 

But for just a moment he looks up at the full moon, breaths in the sweet scent of a summer night, and let’s himself smile. 

Okay, so maybe he’s a little in love with her.


End file.
